


Let's fall in Love!

by CosplayCatCriminal



Series: The part where I betray our love [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Manga & Anime, Other, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Sailor Moon References, infinitesimal, mother mother referances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: Mommy did it, daddy did itEven though I bet they wish they really didn't





	Let's fall in Love!

Homework shouldn't be this boring. He decided this as he dropped his pencil onto his desk, the mostly empty classroom echoing back the noise. The detention hall was the same as ever, boring and tiring. A sigh escapes her as the teacher’s voice picks up and notifies that everyone is free to go. The 6th grader quickly stands up dusting off his pants and putting away his work into his folders, into his binders, and finally into his backpack. Swinging the bag’s strap onto his shoulder, his bag ruts into his hip, dull pain radiating. He quickly scoots his chair in and leaves the classroom, rushing to catch the city bus home.

He returns home and closes the front door behind him, locking it and rushing to his room in the large house. He tosses his backpack onto his bed and digs out his laptop from under his bed. Logging in he goes to watch his favorite cartoons, humming and eventually daydreaming with the noises of the show running in the background. After a while of coming back to reality only to drift off again, the noise of the front door opening shakes him from his thoughts. Getting up, he quickly rushes downstairs and greets his mom from work, hugging her and talking about how much he missed her.

The boy’s mother makes him dinner and they talk about their days over eating, and so the day is wrapped up, him quickly falling into a restful sleep.

  
  


This was Shirogane’s life.

  
  


This daily routine continued over years and years, nothing unordinary, until one day with his best friend, he realizes something.

Shirogane stared at the screen, glancing at Ouma, then back to the screen.

“What’s anime?” At that Ouma giggles, flashing a smile

“Only the best thing ever,” he states, the two 7th graders sitting outside in the grass during lunch. 

“So it’s a cartoon?”

“Oh, Shirogane-kun! It’s so much more than that!” Ouma mused, shaking his phone screen.

“Let’s start with something simple, hmm?” Shirogane nodded at Ouma’s statement.

“Come over to my house tonight after school, we’ll start with a classic.” Again, Shirogane nodded, the bell ringing and signifying that it was time to go back to classes.

  
  


Classes passed rather quickly to Shirogane’s joy. Meeting up with Ouma at the gate and walking to his house with him, talking about what homework they had to do, and debating if they should copy off of each other or not, giggling like grade-schoolers. The 12-year-olds make it to Ouma’s house, and Ouma calls out to his parents that they would be in his room. They both rush to his room and flop onto his bed, Ouma getting out his laptop. 

“Have you ever heard of Sailor Moon?” Shirogane couldn’t claim that it didn’t ring a bell.

“I think so,” he answered truthfully.

“I have a feeling that you’ll love it.”

  
  
  


Shirogane ended up spending the night, and they watched it till the early hours of the morning before passing out on each other.

  
  
  


For some reason, Shirogane couldn’t stop thinking about Usagi Tsukino and her fellow sailor guardians since that night. Though cheesy, it interested him severely, and he wanted to know more! He started to watch it by himself too, him and Ouma talking about it non-stop. The relationships between the character were amazing, and so was the story progression and morals taught throughout it. And for some reason, Haruka and Michiru’s relationship always left a funny feeling in his belly, but he would think about it later.

  
  


Figures, posters, boxsets, manga, all he spent his money on was Sailor Moon merchandise. And as he stared and his Sailor Uranus figure he got for his 13th birthday, he admitted to himself that something was wrong, wrong with him.

If only he could explain it.

  
  
  
  



End file.
